


Rediscovery

by thealigirl8



Category: JBJ (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Produce 101, justice league - Freeform, produce101cameos, seriouslylotsoffluff, sorrysorryteam2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: Hyunbin wakes up in Minhyun's apartment one day to Jonghyun giving him water and aspirin. It begins a realization that Hyunbin never really left his puppy-dog crush behind.





	Rediscovery

Hyunbin groans as he wakes up, one hand coming up and pressing against his head to counter the pressure inside. While a pounding beats painfully inside his head, Hyunbin thinks that maybe he had too much to drink last night. And, looking around, he’s not at home. He had expected to wake up on a cold, lonely bed, but suddenly his sight is filled with a cute smile and concerned eyes, offering him a glass of water and aspirin (hallelujah). It’s Jonghyun-hyung, here to save him as always. Hyunbin must be at Minhyun and Jonghyun’s apartment. Jonghyun chuckles as Hyunbin quickly grabs at the aspirin and swallows it, along with the entire glass of water, in less than five seconds.

“I cannot believe you tried to outdrink Seongwoo,” Jonghyun says with an incredulous shake of his head. 

“He deserves every second of that headache,” Minhyun says as he comes out of his room. “You are extremely heavy, Hyunbin, and I will not carry you home again. Jonghyun was absolutely no help,” Minhyun throws a glare Jonghyun’s way. Hyunbin blushes a little at the idea of Jonghyun carrying him, although the image was ridiculous.

Jonghyun shrugs. “We all know I’m not the muscle of the group.”

“Ain’t that for damn sure,” Dongho says as he walks in from across the hall, where he shares an apartment with Ren and Aron. “You ready to go, Minhyun?”

“Yeah,” Minhyun replies, grabbing his gym bag, “but can we go a little easier today?” The door closes as the two Nu’Est members leave. Hyunbin and Jonghyun can hear the sounds of Dongho making fun of Minhyun fading as they walk away. 

That just leaves Hyunbin and Jonghyun. Alone. Hyunbin shifts a little while he tries to think of what to say to keep this from getting awkward. 

He and Jonghyun used to be really close, and they still are, but they have drifted in the past months. Hyunbin had been distracted with JBJ activities and figuring out his future at YG, and Jonghyun had to focus on concreting Nu’Est’s place in the industry. But Wanna One officially disbanded a couple weeks ago and, since JBJ also suspended all activities for the future, they had decided to have a get-together last night with many of the Produce 101 S2 people. Everyone showed up, from Wanna One and Nu’Est to JBJ and Rainz. Even some of the people who hadn’t debuted yet were there. It had been so nice to see everyone, especially Jonghyun. Hyunbin wants them to be close again. Jonghyun had always been his favorite hyung and, now that they have some free time, maybe they could just hang out. But he needs to figure out what to say first. 

“Do you want to go get some hangover soup?” Jonghyun asks. He was always the one who knew what to do. 

Hyunbin jumps at the chance. “I could definitely use it. But is there anywhere we wouldn’t be recognized? You’re pretty famous these days, hyung.”

Jonghyun looks down like he usually does when he is complimented. “I know a place. The owner is an old friend and we can eat in the back room.”

Hyunbin shrugs. “Sounds good to me.” The two leave for the restaurant right away since Hyunbin doesn’t have to get dressed because he is still in his clothes from yesterday – god, he hopes he doesn’t smell. Jonghyun would tell him right? But then again, since they aren’t as close as they used to be Jonghyun might be too nice to say anything. Hyunbin tries not to worry about it.

The restaurant ends up being owned by one of Kahi’s friends and the two are quickly welcomed in through the back and served their food. There are few things better in life than hangover soup while hungover. Jonghyun and Hyunbin don’t talk much while they eat. They chat a little here and there about Nu’Est’s future activities and laugh over last night but there is some silence too, mostly comfortable. Hyunbin hopes they make new inside jokes soon and that they can talk about stupid, insignificant things again.

Jonghyun asks if Hyunbin wants to come back to the apartment after they finish eating and Hyunbin says yes because he could never disappoint Jonghyun. They end up playing video games, Jonghyun’s first love and something Hyunbin used to think he was good at. Jonghyun sits close to him on the couch, and Hyunbin thinks it’s hot in the room but it’s probably just Jonghyun giving off heat, he’s so close. 

This, playing video games with Jonghyun, feels so familiar to Hyunbin and yet, something’s off. Hyunbin finds himself sneaking glances at Jonghyun often enough that he has literally zero chance of winning a round. He tells himself that he’s just trying to read the situation and make sure Jonghyun is having fun.

After Hyunbin loses for the seventh time, Jonghyun suggests that they put in a movie instead. Not long in, Jonghyun falls asleep. Hyunbin wonders if he should turn the movie off or wake Jonghyun up so his sleep schedule doesn’t get too messed up but ends up just leaving it. Jonghyun looks like he could use a rest. 

Minhyun comes home hours later and finds both of them asleep on the couch. They’re not cuddling, that would be too good Minhyun thinks, but their hands are resting on top of each other. Minhyun keeps his laugh to himself and takes a picture. He sends it to everyone in their group chat along with a message that says “Jonghyun and Hyunbin have something to tell us….” 

As his Kakao blows up with ridiculous innuendos – and Daniel demanding an explanation from Jonghyun in the style of a telenovela – Minhyun decides to take pity and wake them up. He shakes Hyunbin awake first. “What?” Hyunbin asks sleepily as he rubs his eyes. He looks down at their hands before realizing that they’re basically holding hands. He blushes and yanks his arm away before getting up. “I should go, I have a meeting at the company tonight.” 

Minhyun nods while he wakes Jonghyun. He doesn’t think Hyunbin notices that he rubs his hand all the way out the door. Jonghyun blinks up at him as the door closes. “Hyunbinnie leave?” 

“Just now. Has some business at YG.” Minhyun moves away to order them some delivery.

“Well that’s good. I’m glad they have plans for him beyond JBJ.” 

Minhyun nods absently while he looks through the menus he has in their drawer. He doesn’t have time to worry about everyone else. Nu’Est will soon begin preparing for their new comeback, finally complete as five, and Minhyun wants it to be perfect. But, he supposes while looking at Jonghyun stretch on the couch, he’s mostly happy to have his favorite roommate back. 

Out on the street, Hyunbin is still rubbing his hand, and wondering what it would feel like to hold Jonghyun’s hand for real. He’s sure it’s just their renewed friendship that has him thinking about Jonghyun like this. Shaking his head, Hyunbin determines to put those distracting thoughts out of his head and go plan for his next project.

It’s a week later, when Hyunbin literally gasps out-loud when Jonghyun jokingly winks at him (though he covers it quickly by coughing) that Hyunbin realizes his puppy-dog crush on Jonghyun never really went away. He panics as he tries to decide what to do. Hyunbin thought this constant need to be around Jonghyun, to be approved of by Jonghyun, to see Jonghyun smile would fade over time. Their relationship would be so complicated, with both of them in the public light. They could never be. Hyunbin decides to settle for Jonghyun’s friendship, and tries to convince his heart of their impossibility.

They continue to hang out while Nu’Est prepares for their comeback, sometimes alone and sometimes with the huge group. Hyunbin loves hanging out with the Sorry Sorry Team 2 group; it reminds him of days spent practicing hard and collapsing in a huge group dog pile afterwards. Hyunbin had never felt so accepted in his life and the other five guys are always his family, no matter what.

Nu’Est finally make their comeback; they top the charts, beating many of the biggest names in the industry, and Hyunbin has never been so proud of Jonghyun (Oh, except for when Nu’Est W released their first single and topped the charts for the first time, or when Jonghyun became a permanent member of two variety shows, or when BoA called Jonghyun her favorite student. Okay, so Hyunbin is proud of Jonghyun a lot.) So the boys decide to make a cake for Nu’Est. There are eight of them; Hyunbin, Daniel, Jaehwan, Jisung, Jihoon, Euiwoong, Kwon Lin, and Daehwi. Seongwoo couldn’t make it because Fantagio has him filming a mini-series in Vietnam. Hyunbin had expected that someone would know how to cook but no one had even made a cake from a box mix. 

“Okay, so I think the first thing we have to do is melt the chocolate,” Jisung says, reading from his phone. They’re at Jaehwan’s family’s place because the kitchen is the biggest. 

“Are you sure that’s right?” Daniel asks as Euiwoong gets a metal bowl. 

“NO!” Jisung screams. “You can’t put metal in the microwave!”

“Really? How about the oven?” Euiwoong asks, looking at the potential disaster in his hands.

“Of course you can but we’re not melting the chocolate in the oven anyway.” 

“Why not?” Jihoon asks. Hyunbin thinks he’s just being contrary on purpose because Jisung is not his leader anymore and he can talk back now. Before it can escalate into (another) useless argument, they hear the apartment door close. 

“Jaehwan, do you have people over? I can hear the noise from the elevator!” 

That’s Jonghyun’s voice and they all freeze in their places. Jonghyun walks in to see five people doing absolutely nothing and three people struggling over a bowl. “Umm… what are you guys doing?”

“We’re making a cake to celebrate your comeback,” Jaehwan announces happily. 

“Jesus Jaehwan!” Daniel.

“Okay, seriously Jaehwan, there aren’t even ingredients out. He would have never known,” Jisung.

“Come on, really?” Jihoon.

“Jaehwan?!” everyone else.

“What? I’m an even worse liar than he is,” Jaehwan shrugs. “What are you even doing here hyung?”

“I left my socks the last time I was here.”

“How did you even leave without realizing you didn’t have socks on? You know what, never mind. Do you want to help make your congratulatory cake?” Jisung asks. 

“Do you know how to cook?” Euiwoong adds in eagerly. 

“A little,” Jonghyun nods, still looking a little overwhelmed. 

And so he was pressed into service to make his own cake. It’s still a complete disaster; with nine guys in one kitchen, how could it not be? But Jonghyun directs them well enough so that the ingredients are added in the correct order and the cake is cooked thoroughly. Everyone is pleased with their haphazard cake, even if it doesn’t rise all the way. Hyunbin had forgotten how funny Jisung is and he sees Kwon Lin smile a real smile for the first time in a while. Looking around, Hyunbin wants to take a picture of everyone looking so happy and keep it forever. 

When Jonghyun sets Jihoon, Euiwoong, Daehwi, and Kwon Lin to decorating, Hyunbin notices that Jonghyun has flour on his face. Not in a cute, one stroke of flour way, but in a completely disorganized, Jaehwan-forgot-that-you-can’t-just-pour-flour kind of way. Despite that, Jonghyun is still smiling like a proud big brother at the younger ones arguing over a color scheme and laughing at another one of Daniel’s bad jokes. He looks gorgeous and Hyunbin feels like his heart might actually burst with affection. He decides then that he has to do something. The surprise goes well, and Jonghyun pretends he knew nothing about the cake, but Hyunbin’s mind is chaotic with this new determination.

So he goes to talk to Minhyun days later. “Hyung… what sort of things does Jonghyun like?”

Minhyun looks at Hyunbin like he’s lost his mind. “What do you mean? Pokémon, gaming, performing, manhwa, etc. You already know all this.”

“No,” Hyunbin fiddles with his hands before gathering his resolve, “I mean, like presents. Does he like flowers? Cake? He pretty much eats whatever is given to him.”

“Ah~” Minhyun gets this all-too-knowing, smug look on his face that makes Hyunbin think he knew this was coming. “Well, Jonghyun has a secret fondness for plushies. His favorite presents from fans are the stuffed animals, although he really does have too many Wartortles now. Please god, don’t get him another. He even still has that one you won him from the claw machine the first time we all went out.”

Hyunbin’s chest warms a little at the thought that Jonghyun has kept that, their memory, all this time. 

“He also really likes sweaters, the ones that make him look soft and huggable. I think that’s a gift for further in your relationship though, maybe his birthday next year.”

Hyunbin perks up. “So you think I have a chance, hyung?”

“I think Jonghyun deserves someone who will cherish and take care of him. God knows he spends too much time taking care of everyone else. I think that person could be you. The moment I saw you break down when Jonghyun didn’t make it into Wanna One, I knew you loved him as much as I do. So treat him well and we’ll see.” Minhyun turns back to what he was doing. “But hurt him and I’ll destroy you.”

Hyunbin has no doubt he would. They’re close, the two of them, but Jonghyun and Minhyun are like brothers. Still, Hyunbin has Minhyun’s approval for now. He smiles to himself at the thought and goes to think about which plushie to buy. 

Hyunbin spends way too much time over the next couple weeks obsessing over which plushie to buy and how exactly to ask Jonghyun to go out with him. It has to be perfect. In their position in the spotlight and with how much Jonghyun means to him, Hyunbin wants to impress Jonghyun. He thinks about getting Jonghyun a whale plushie, a bunny plushie, or even the video game plushie he saw. They all have some connection to Jonghyun. Hyunbin also wants something that could look like a fan had given it to Jonghyun, so he could carry it around without worrying about detection. 

Eventually, Hyunbin settles on a plushie of Muzi from the Kakao characters. He vaguely remembers Jonghyun saying something about Muzi being the cutest, and how Muzi reminds him of himself a little. Powerful on stage with his JR persona but shy and dorky when he’s Jonghyun, just like how Muzi is timid without his bunny costume. And, most importantly, Muzi has a little friend, Con, who is always with him. Hyunbin bought himself a Con keychain so they could have secret couple plushies without anyone suspecting. 

Quite a while after his conversation with Minhyun, Hyunbin feels ready. He makes a reservation at a famous chicken restaurant after hearing from Dongho that Jonghyun craves that often these days. Not the most romantic of places, but Hyunbin doesn’t want to scare Jonghyun off by being too serious right away. His (rather strong) feelings might not be reciprocated. Hyunbin calls Jonghyun and asks him to go to dinner together. Jonghyun quickly agrees despite his busy schedule. 

Dinner goes well, although Hyunbin is a little too nervous to act normally. He keeps trying to be funny and charming but all his jokes come out lame. Still, Jonghyun laughs anyway and Hyunbin wonders how he can be so kind all the time. After finishing their delicious chicken, Hyunbin rushes them to the Han River. Hopefully, out in the dark, no one will be able to recognize them. They rent bikes because one of Hyunbin’s stylists said that was romantic. Hyunbin should have known that Jonghyun would be awful at biking. 

“Hyung, how can your balance be this bad?! You’re a dancer!” Hyunbin laughingly yells as he watches Jonghyun teeter back and forth while going at a snail’s pace. 

“I haven’t ridden a bike in years, okay? Give me some time to adjust!” Jonghyun screams back, right before he runs into a tree. “I broke the basket,” he says, with childish disbelief. Hyunbin just starts laughing. 

“It broke,” Jonghyun repeats, starting to giggle himself. 

“We won’t mention it when we get back,” Hyunbin replies, still laughing. “They won’t know it wasn’t already like that.”

Jonghyun grins and walks his bike back to the trail. “I really can bike well, I swear.”

“Alright, hyung, tell that to the poor basket you just disfigured.”

Jonghyun rolls his eyes and starts to bike away. Hyunbin follows, laughing under his breath. Jonghyun really does improve as they go along and it is romantic. Jonghyun looks so adorable and carefree biking along the river. They have fun trying to outrace each other and guessing how long the other couples at the park have been together. 

Before long, their time is up and they have to return the bikes. The employee looks at Jonghyun’s bike funny, like he can’t remember if it was like that originally, but they retreat before he can say anything. Jonghyun looks both sheepish and gleeful at getting away with his little deceit and Hyunbin decides that this is the perfect timing. He leads Jonghyun over to the river bank and reaches inside his bag for the plushie. 

“I bought you something the other day,” Hyunbin says, handing over the doll.

“Muzi! It’s so cute!” Jonghyun beams as he looks over his gift.

“I bought myself a Con keychain too, so we can match,” Hyunbin shows him the little crocodile. “I have something to tell you.” Hyunbin takes a deep breath to steady himself before saying something that could change his life. 

“Hyung, you’ve always been important in my life from the second you walked in. You have been so many things to me. You’ve been my leader, my friend, my confidante, and my mentor. Now, I want you to be one more thing; my boyfriend. I’ve liked you for a long time now. I want to spend my days learning Japanese with you so we can take trips together, and gaming together even though you kick my ass every time, and waking up next to you in the morning.” Hyunbin coughs. “But I’m getting ahead of myself. I know I’m still lacking in a lot of areas and I’ll probably need your help often along the way. I’ve never been in a serious relationship before so I’ll make mistakes. But Minhyun already threatened me so you can have him beat me up if you have to.” Jonghyun laughed a little, in his staccato way. Encouraged by the familiar sound, Hyunbin continues. “I promise that I will always remember your birthday and that I won’t interrupt you when you’re on one of your manhwa reading rampages, and –“

Jonghyun kisses him before Hyunbin can keep rambling. It starts out a little messy, because it was rushed and the height difference is unfamiliar to them both, but it softens into the sweetest kiss Hyunbin’s ever had. Jonghyun pulls back and smiles up at him. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I was worried that you didn’t feel the same and that it would be difficult to date when we’re both celebrities.” 

Jonghyun smirks a little. “I don’t think you have to worry about that first part.” He leans in for another kiss and Hyunbin knows he will do anything to keep receiving those kisses for the rest of his days.

After a pretty heated make-out session where Hyunbin discovers that his imagination is incredibly lacking, they head home. Suddenly, Jonghyun jerks like he remembered something. “How are we going to tell the guys? Seongwoo and Daniel are never going to let this go.”

Hyunbin laughs, glad it wasn’t anything too serious, and they head home while thinking of ways to prank the team and tell them at the same time. They know they will never hear the end of it, as the Justice League’s first official couple, so they have to get one up on the other guys while they have the advantage. 

And at Jonghyun’s next birthday, Hyunbin does buy him a sweater, just like Emperor Minhyun had suggested. Jonghyun loves it and Hyunbin loves the texture against his skin as he holds Jonghyun, although it will never be as soft as Jonghyun’s skin as they hold hands or Jonghyun’s hair when Hyunbin tucks him under his chin. The other guys might make fun of him and call him whipped but Hyunbin thinks he’s the luckiest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever requested this prompt likes it. I tried to add as much fluff as I could so may everyone's teeth rot. I really enjoyed this fic fest and I look forward to reading everyone else's stories! <3


End file.
